


Amikor a fagyi visszanyal!

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boldog végkifejlet, Bolondok Napja, Happy Ending, M/M, Szókimondó fic, angyal!Cas, megviccelés, nem vizuális szexjelenetek, utalás Blow Jobs-ra a végén, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, Április bolondja, átverés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean meg akarja tréfálni a testvérét április elseje alkalmából, és ez talán még sikerülne is, ha az angyaluk nem segítené mindkét oldalt... :)  💗💗💗💗





	Amikor a fagyi visszanyal!

**Author's Note:**

> A nagy bejelentés után - így kb. 10 nappal, hogy 2020-as tizenötödik szezon az utolsó - az első fic kezdemény...  
> és már újra tudok velük/róluk (Destiel) álmodni. :) <3

[](https://postimages.org/)

Dean elemében volt, amikor eljött április elseje, és az került szóba, hogy át kellene vernie az öccsét. Bár ez náluk sosem egy napig zajlott.

Volt már fólia a wc-n, alvás közben macska bajuszt, meg mindenfélét rajzolt Sam arcára, aztán előfordult fogkrém a sütijében, viszketőpor az ingében, - amit persze ő pillanatragasztós sörösüveggel viszonzott -, sőt egyszer valami összecsukhatós bohóc babát is rejtett a szekrényébe, amiért aztán az öccse egy hétig nem beszélt vele.

Végül úgy állt bosszút, hogy valamit tett Dean italába, és kifestette éjjeli pillangónak, parókát rakott rá, persze - magától értetődően - képeket is készített. 

Tudtak volna ennél durvább dolgokat is, de egyezséget kötöttek, hogy olyat nem tesznek a másikkal, ami hosszabb távra hatna, például szőrtelenítő a samponos üvegbe, mivel az oda-vissza menne, és Sammy féltette a haját. Már pedig biztos lehet benne, hogy ilyen esetben, Dean kopaszra borotválná egyetlen éjszaka alatt. 

Pontosan tisztában volt azzal is, hogy ezt nem teheti meg Castiellel sem, mert ugyanazt a szankciót vonná maga után a bátyjától. Főleg, mert ők ketten már egy ideje egy pár voltak. Pontosan tudta, Cas kinek a pártjára állna... Valami másra, ennél jóval kifinomultabb átverésre lenne szüksége a testvére ellen.  
Talán az angyal segítene ebben, ha megesküszik rá, hogy Deannek nem lesz semmi fizikai sérülése. Bár igaz, Cas a bátyjához közelebb áll, szorosabb a kötelékük, de neki ugyanúgy a legjobb barátja.

*

\- Nem, Dean, ezt egyáltalán nem tartom jó ötletnek! - méltatlankodott az angyal.  
\- Ugyan már, Cas! Ha Sammy hozzá is ragadna a szilikon vibrátorhoz, te úgy is le tudod róla oldani, nem kellene ügyeletre menni vele! - kérlelte az idősebb Winchester, de ha Cas már döntött, hogy ez nem jó ötlet, akkor akár a falhoz is beszélhetett volna.  
\- Én ebben akkor sem veszek részt! - jelentette ki enyhén durcás felhanggal Castiel, és teljesen igaza volt.  
\- Jó! Akkor kitalálok mást - egyezett bele a zöld szemű vadász. 

Délutánra meg is volt a terve, és körvonalazta az angyalának, aki hajlandó volt segíteni, feltéve, ha Samet nem éri fizikai károsodás, és Dean megesküdött, hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami megsérülne, az az öccse egója lenne.

\- És mi abban a vicc, ha még pár oldalt hozzá adunk, egy régebbi albumhoz az angyalokról? - értetlenkedett Cas.  
\- Ez csak egy része a dolognak, Édes! Sam első dolga mindig a kutatás, ez teljesen kiszámítható! - magyarázta a legártatlanabb arckifejezésével - Akkor éjszaka kezdjük... és összekötjük a kellemest a hasznossal! - mozgatta meg sokat mondóan, a szemöldökeit, Dean. 

*

Késő éjszaka - amikor sejtette, hogy az öccse már talán alszik -, erősen kopogtatott Sam szobájának ajtaján.

\- Mit akarsz? Valami baj van?  
\- Hé, van nálad óvszer? Tudod, mert nekem és Casnek...  
\- Állj, Dean! Kurvára nem akarom hallani! - közölte félkómás fejjel, és méla undorral az öccse, de megnézte az éjjeli szekrényét, ahonnan a bátyja már kivett mindent, és ezért csak egy üres kotonos doboz maradt.  
\- Nincs egy darab sem. Úgyhogy, vagy nem csináltok úgy, mint a begajdult, szexéhes nyuszik, vagy mindketten vesztek egy hideg zuhanyt... - közölte nagy ásítások közepette, s a bátyjára csukta az ajtót.

Az átverés következő lépése ezek után, a nagyon hangos szex lezajlása volt a zuhanyzóban, hogy biztosak legyenek benne: Sam mindent kiválóan hallott, ha nem aludt mélyen vissza. Cas pedig nagyon verbálisan nyilvánult meg a szexben, Deannek fogalma sem volt, melyik pornóból merítette a mocskosan forró szövegeit, de amíg elérte a kívánt hatást vele, különösebben nem is érdekelte.

Az eljövendő néhány napban aztán Dean előadta, hogy egyes ételeket jobban kíván, de például képtelen meginni a sört, meg hányingere van, és a mellbimbói érzékenyebbek, mint az átlag. Cas megfelelően asszisztált ehhez, reggelit készített, fagylaltos pitéért rohangált, masszírozta párja "bedagadt" lábait, sokat puszilgatta, és gyengéden türelmes volt minden szeszélyéhez.

(Mert Ő az én hercegnőm! - mondogatta, Dean pedig nem emelt kifogást ellene.)

Sam elkezdett utána nézni ennek, nemcsak a neten, hanem a könyvtáruk albumjai között, főleg, ami az angyalokat tárgyalta ki, és Cas a segítségére sietett ebben. 

A bátyja már odáig fejlesztette az egészet, hogy spanyol szappanoperát bámult, néhány részen sírva - és nem minden érzelme volt megjátszott -, miközben chipset evett, fagyit tömött magába, és döntötte le literszám, a torkán a narancslét. Sam végül rá kérdezett.

\- Hogy érzed magad, Dean?  
\- Leonsio és Giancarlo talán nem fogadhatják örökbe Esmeralda babáját, pedig az a lotyó el akarja vetetni, még ha csak bosszúból feküdt le az egyikük iker bátyjával, és a gyerekkel zsarolja őket, amivel még meg tudok barátkozni, de ezek az átkozott zsíros kaják, meg a szalonna, és a sör... már a szaguktól is hányok! Egyébként jól vagyok, kösz a kérdést, Sam! - és bár kamu volt az egész, de valahogy tényleg átérezte.

\- Figyelj csak, Dean! Átnéztem a könyveket, kicsit kutattam, és kérdeznem kell valamit.  
\- Persze, tesó, lökjed.  
\- Azon az éjszakán, amikor az óvszerről kérdeztél, ugye nem... ti ketten... te meg Cas...

És a bátyja szándékosan félreértelmezte.  
\- Nem tudom, Sammy hogyan érted. Talán. Nem kaphattam el az angyalomtól semmit, még szerintem influenzát sem.  
\- Dean, a webes doki szerint, és néhány könyvben, amit a könyvtárban találtam, meg átlapoztam... szerintem Castől esetleg terhes lehetsz.

Az ezek utáni alakítása esélyes lehetne a Golden Globe-ra:  
\- Terhes? Ne nevettess, Sammy! Én és Cas, mi egy pár vagyunk, ez eddig oké, de nem keltek ki holmi angyal tojást, rendben? Menj, és olvasd el újra az okos könyveid!

Sam megmutatta neki a könyv kinyomtatott fordítását:  
\- Itt azt mondja: "amikor egy angyal egy emberrel párosul, akkor az egy nefilim megteremtéséhez vezethet. Sikeresen megtermékenyülhet az alany, amikor angyali áldást nyer a szervezete, összekeveredik az emberi lélek egy darabja az angyali kegyelemmel, és ekkor az utód létrehozása már nem lehetetlen."

Nem az a fake oldal volt, amit ő rakatott be Castiellel, az egyik angyalos könyvbe.  
A fenébe! Ez - akárha Cas mondaná, mindent figyelembe véve -, nagyon hihetőnek tűnik! De Dean, még ezek után is, csak megjátszotta a pánikot.

\- Mit tegyek? Vegyek egy terhességi tesztet, vagy valamit hasonlót? Nem akarok, olyan lenni, mint Schwarzenegger az Ikrekben!  
Sam átadott a tesójának egy barna papírzacskót.

\- Tessék! Voltam a gyógyszertárban, és három különböző tesztet vettem, csakhogy biztos legyél.  
Dean a tasakba nézett, a szemeit forgatta, és a folyosón keresztül, a fürdőszobájukba sétált. Sam követte.  
\- Ó, Komolyan, Sammy? Vigyázol rám? Ez annyira édes! - sorolta Dean, és mosolygott. Tudta, hogy a tréfa néhány perc múlva fog robbanni, de azt akarta, hogy hiteles maradjon.

Kinyitotta az első dobozt, aztán kihúzta a benne lévő műanyag "műszert". Sam kinyitotta a másik kettőt, s azt mondta neki, hogy csak használja az egyik poharat, ami valamelyik szerelékkel jött, és merítse a teszteket bele. 

Becsukva rá kissé az ajtót, megadta a szükséges magányosságot, amit a procedúra igényelt. Sam mindig ilyen figyelmes volt.  
Dean a mosdó szélén rakta sorba a tesztjeit, miután megkevergette azokat a telített, pisi pohárban. 

\- Mennyi idő múlva jeleznek? - kérdezte enyhén izgatottan.  
\- Pár perc - felelte Sam.  
Ott álltak, és nézték. Aztán Dean szeme elkerekedett, amikor meglátta az első plusz jelet. Oké, hamis pozitív. Csak egy drogériai vacak teszt. Ezek a dolgok nem lehetnek pontosak. Második teszt. Két kék vonal. Mi a fasz történt? Ez egy vicc! Harmadik teszt. Egy másik plusz jel.

[](https://postimg.cc/2LqB9LB3)

\- Ó, szentséges, kibaszott fasz! - Dean valódi pánikhelyzetben volt. Úgy érezte szédül, és muszáj volt leülnie, a homlokát pedig a hideg csempének nyomnia, hogy lehűlhessen.  
\- Csak át akartalak verni, Sam - közölte sápadtan - Most mit kellene tennem? Hogyan mondhatom el ezt Casnak? Soha nem beszéltünk gyerekekről...! 

Sam nem tudta tovább magában tartani, kibukott belőle a nevetés, és felugrott. Tudta, lehet, hogy futnia kell:  
\- Az Ebay-en vettem ezeket! Csak olyanok, mint a terhességi tesztek. Speciális drog-tesztek, bro! Kicsit megszórtam a konyhában a snack-edet azokkal, amit hozzájuk adtak! - közölte vigyorogva miközben egyre távolodott.

\- Kibaszottul gyűlöllek most, tudd meg! - süvítette utána a bátyja, de nem vette üldözőbe. Gondolkodóba esett, hogy honnan tudhatta meg a remek átverő tervét Sammy? Erre csak egy magyarázat volt. 

\- Cas! Ugye, a múltkor mondtad, hogy megismernéd a BDSM-et? Hát azt hiszem, ma szorulni fogsz! - kiabált az angyala után.  
\- Komolyan, Dean? - termett ott váratlan Castiel. Annyit megtanult már a szerelméről, ha szókimondóan felajánl valami csere pornó üzletet, az mindig beválik - És mit szólnál egy bocsánatkérő szopáshoz? 

Ez dilemmába ejtette, felidézve magában angyala hihetetlenül hosszú, és fürge nyelvének játékát.  
\- Oké... majd meglátom - enyhült meg Dean, és ennek nem is volt köze Castiel felfedezésre induló, kutató kezeinek, meg a csókoknak, amit a vadásznak adott... Ááá... az ég világon semmi! 

\--- *** ---  
The End 

04.01.2019. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett: nyomj egy kudost! Köszi! :)


End file.
